Always Mine
by percypettapotter
Summary: Jasper needs to get away from the Cullens, mostly Edward. He meets up with Peter and Charlotte in Scotland, only to come across the perfect woman, his mate. Rated M for a reason, please give it a chance!
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay, so I know I shouldn't be writing another story when I can barley handle the ones I have, but if I don't write this it is going to eat me alive! Okay, so this a HermioneXJasper, and I think I kind of have a preset plot, but you're ideas always help me! XD Also, Jasper and Alice were never mates. Not even dating.

JasperPOV

"How could you be so weak? She's my singer and even I didn't attack her! What's wrong with you?"Edward yelled, baring his teeth at Jasper. Jasper growled back, jumping out of his seat.

"Look here boy! You seem to forget that I feel everyone else's blood lust. That includes yours! You were about ready to jump her! I was trying to jump in the way, but then you pretended that it was me trying to rip her jugular out!" He said, walking passed the golden haired vamp.

"Hey! We're not done here!" Edward said, grabbing jaspers arm trying to turn him around. Jasper quickly grabbed his harm and flipped him over onto his back before placing his hand at his neck.

"No, I believe we are. Tell the rest of the family I had to go, and when they ask why, tell them it was because of you're sorry ass!" And then Jasper ran away.

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}

"Peter?" Jasper said into the phone.

"Sup Major?" Peter answered.

"I need a place to stay for a while, can I come with yall?"

"Tell Jasper he's always more than welcome to be where ever we are! And that I can't wait to see him!" Came Charlottes voice, making jasper roll his eyes.

"Where are yall at?" Jasper asked.

"Scotland." Peter said, making Jasper laugh.

"Really? You guys finally got out of the country? Where at in Scotland?"

"Some where near this little town called Hogsmeade. I don't think it's on a map. Just get on a plane and we'll meet you at the airport."

"Alright, see you then."

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}

"Nice to see you bro!" Peter said, taking Jasper into a man hug.

"Its great to see you Jaz." Charlotte said, kissing his cheek.

Jasper was happy to see both of them, especially since he needed the company.

"Its good to see both of you. How have you been?"

"Great! There are a few towns semi close to where we are staying, so its easy blood access. What about you? Still on that whole 'Veggie Vamp' diet?" Charlotte said jokingly.

"Yes, and it could be better." Jasper said, sighing."Edward blames me for his mate getting hurt, when I was only trying to protect her from him, his blood lust was too much. I don't particularly like the girl, but I didn't want them to have to deal with her death."

"Well, no worries, we are always here for ya man!" Peter said, claping him on the back.

Jasper smiled, and followed as they showed him towards their new 'home'.

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}

"Who the hell are you?" Peter demanded as they stepped into the house to find a man with greasy black hair, and a crocked nose sitting on one of the love seats.

"I am Severus Snape, and I am here on behave of the dark lord."

A/N: I really hope you guys liked it. Please tell me if I should continue! Thanks so much! Please have safe holidays.


	2. The Manor

"Well who the fuck is lord volewort?" Peter nearly shouted.

"Lord Voldemort. And he is only the most powerful dark wizard in the world. And he wants you on his side." Severus stood up and walked toward the vampires, almost looking as though he was gliding. "He knows all about your special powers, and would like to use them to his advantage." He stops suddenly, twisting his head around to face them. "The reward would be abundance, all the blood you can drink. And all we ask is that you drain our enemies on the battle field."

That had piqued Jaspers interest. A battle? That was his area of expertise.

"What's this battle for? What the purpose of fighting?" Jasper said, stepping forward, Peter ranking his side out of pure habit.

"We wish to rid the world of the impure. We believe that mudbloods and muggles should be wiped off the face of the earth. Our army is strong, but having vampires would make us nearly unstoppable." Severus said, retaking his seat. He starred at the three, a look of inertest on his face.

"If he wants us so bad why can't this Lord Vole- whatever come here himself?" Peter questioned.

"He has asked me to bring you to him if you are interested in our cause. If not then I am to merely leave you as you are."

"A moment please." Charlotte said, dragging the other two vampires outside with her.

"What do you think?" Charlotte asked Jasper.

" I wouldn't mind getting some action." Jasper said. " What about you two? Any ideas?"

"I think I'm hungry and could go for a nice banquet!" Peter yelled.

"I'm skeptical," Charlotte started "but I say we should still go meet their leader, get a feel for the guy." The boys nodded in agreement and they walked back to the long haired man.

"We would like to meet this Lord Voldemort, if you would be so kind as to take us" Charlotte sent him a large smile, only to receive a scowl in return.

"I will be meeting you at Malfoy Manor. Once you arrive I will summon the dark lord. Please follow me to this address." He handed them a piece of parchment with the address and apparated out of the room.

{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}

They ran to the house, only to be greeted by a glamorous manor. The gate creaked open, and they stepped inside, the same man as before showing them the way .

"I do advise you to hold you're breath. We seemed to have acquired some unexpected guest, and as of now they are being… interrogated."

This surprised Jasper. He was more than use to wars being bloody, but torture? Yes he knew it happened, but he has never been one to witness or condone such things.

Just as the door opened he felt it, pure, raw pain. He almost doubled over at its intensity. Then he heard it: a girl, screaming, crying, begging for mercy. He could feel her desperation.

"What are you doing to that poor girl?" Jasper gasped out, trying to fight off the force of the emotions.

"As I said, we are simply interrogating her." As they proceed to walk, Jasper smelled it, the sweetest most amazing blood in the entire world. He couldn't help himself. Jasper veered off and ran toward the scent. He opened the door of what looked to be a sitting room, and rushed to the girl on the floor. He pushed the other woman back and growled fiercely at her, taking the other girl in his arms and running. He heard distant sounds of outrage and saw rays of different colored lights aimed at him but he couldn't care. He kept going, until he came to the house he was sharing with Peter and Charlotte. He ran to the first room he could find and laid her on the bed.

For the first time he got a good look at her. She had thick curly brown hair and a heart shaped face, a cute button nose and voluptuous lips. She was the most beautiful person he had ever laid his eyes on. As Jasper looked at her he felt these curious array of emotions. He felt want, need, devotion, lust , admiration, possessiveness and strangely even love.

That one almost threw Jasper off balance. Love? He realized this could only mean one thing….she was his mate. He never thought it would happen like this. He thought the feelings would be gradual, not instantaneous. He though if he ever met her, they were going to get to know each other, be friends at least before it happened.

'For everyone else it happened over time…right?" Jasper thought 'No, Carlisle had changed Esme immediately, because he could tell she was suppose to be with him. And Rosalie had saved Emmet, carried him miles, just to have him taken care of. Had she known?' Jasper groaned, what was he suppose to do.

"Please, don't hurt me." Jasper looked at the blood covered girl, her frightened face piercing his heart like a knife. Before he could answer her, she passed out.

He ran to her quickly, listening for her heart beat. It was almost nonexistent. She was dying. He though quickly and did the only thing he could think to do.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, as his fangs pierced her skin.

She tasted wonderful, like strawberries, cherries, and chocolate combined. He had to stop himself from draining her so that he could bite her a few more times to increase the amount of venom in her system. He sat beside the bed and felt as the toxin started to burn its way through her body. He tried to take some of the pain away and give some calm, but it seemed to do very little.

A few minutes into her transformation Peter and Charlotte showed up, giving him worried looks.

"Jasper, what the hell man! Those crazy stick people are out for your head!" Peter yelled, "And what's with the girl? Why'd you take her?"

"When you found out Charlotte was your mate, was it instant, or did it take a while?" Peter shook his head at the rapid change of subject but answered none the less.

" The moment I saw her I knew she was my mate, and that I had to make her see that. That's the reason I wanted to train her." Jasper nodded, finally having some understanding of how all this worked.

"She's my mate. She was dying, so I bit her." Jasper said, not taking his eyes off the girl.

Peter and Charlotte looked somewhat shocked, but Charlotte recovered quickly.

"That's great honey, I'm sure ya'll will be very happy." she walked to his side and sat in the chair beside his, grabbing his hand in reassurance.

"Look Major I understand this is a difficult time, but we've got to move. They know we've been staying here and they're looking for us. Grab her, and we'll find another house somewhere, but I don't think we should leave the country. Our new addition might need to get things from her home before we head any where long distance." Peter said, gathering his and charlottes things. Jasper just nodded and got his still packed bag from down stairs. He picked his girl up gingerly, feeling terrible as she whimpered in his arms.

"I'm so sorry darlin'. It'll be over soon." He whispered in her ear.

After they had gotten all their things, they left the house and ran south. They kept running, passing through forest and around small towns, until they finally came to a hotel.

"I think we should stay here for the night. We can leave in the morning and try and find somewhere where the new comer won't rip someone's face off once she's changed." Peter said. He walked up the check-in desk and started to talk to, who seemed t o be, the manager.

Charlotte turned to Jasper, concern marring her features.

"How ya doin major?" Charlotte asked. Jasper looked at her with so much sadness on his face that it nearly knocked her to the ground.

"Charlotte, what if she hates me? For changing her?" They looked at the girl in his arms, and she tenderly moved the hair from in front of her face.

"I don't think she will hate you. Not once she gets to know you." Jasper offered her a small smile, and Charlotte beamed.

"Okay," Peter started. "we are in room 394. Lets go." They nodded and went up to their room. When they got inside Jasper carefully laid the girl on the bed, and covered her up, hoping to make her comfortable. He kissed the top of her head, and faced Charlotte and Peter. It was time they made a plan.

A/N: Thank you all sooooo much for reading! I hope you guys liked this chapter and please review! Lots of love to everyone!


	3. Hermione

Hermione was literally in the worst pain she had ever experienced. She had thought that the cruciatus cruse was torture, but it didn't even compare. If she had to explain it, she would say it felt as though every single cell in her body was dying a slow, fiery death.

She could hear voices in the background. Not the words they were saying, but the tones and speeds. One was soft and tinkling, what you would imagine an angel to sound like. The other was deep, but had a scratchy edge to it, while the third was a deep baritone, flowing as smooth as honey on marble.

She wondered if she was dead, if this is where she would be judged for her deeds. The angel, the Devil, and death all here to decide her fate. She had done some bad things in life. She had killed people. But she had done good things too.

Her thoughts were interrupted as two strong arms wrapped under her, the icy feel stinging her scorching skin. She could hear that baritone voice whisper something in her ear, before wind was spraying harshly at her body.

She wished this would end, all of it. The pain, the guessing, the regret.

Just as suddenly as she was moved she was sat back down. This surface was harder than the last one. And she was almost positive she heard twigs snapping.

The pain was getting worse the longer it lasted. She thought that maybe she could get use to it, maybe even move, but she was wrong. It was intensified ten fold and if she hadn't wanted to die earlier she did now.

After some time had passed, it was impossible to tell how much, Hermione's eyes flashed open, and it was like she had opened her eyes to a new world.

Everything had so much more detail, she could see every little edge of the tree that laid fifty feet away, she saw the particles of dust in the air.

"How do you feel?" That voice again. Hermione whirled around, faster than what she thought humanly possible, and looked at the man. He was tall, with honey golden hair and eyes. He was covered in crescent shaped scars that immediately made Hermione tense up. Not at the way they looked, but something inside her told her this man was dangerous.

She opened her mouth to speak, but was only met a burning sensation in her throat. Her hands flew to the tender skin, trying to sooth the stink. She made a choking noise, and soft fingers pried her arms away.

"It's okay. We'll get you something to drink." He motioned with his finger at the other man, and he instantly appeared next to her, holding a cup full of a dark red liquid. The first man grabbed the cup and held it to her lips. "Drink," he softly commanded.

She sniffed at the drink, and was unable to resist its amazing smell. She yanked the cup from his hands and poured it down her throat. When the last drop was gone, she wiped her mouth with her sleeve, and dropped the glass to the ground.

"Better?" the man asked.

"Who are you?" She asked, ignoring his question. "Where are Ron and Harry?" She looked around, hoping to see her friends pop out from around a tree.

"I'm so sorry honey, but we don't know who they are," This time it was the woman. She was beautiful, with a baby doll face and curly blonde hair. Maybe Hermione was right, maybe she was an angel.

"I need to find them. They might be hurt." She went to turn, but a pair of strong hands wrapped around her shoulders.

"Now, just hold on darlin'. We need to talk about a few things first. Do you notice anything different about ya?"

She took inventory of her body, noting the way her pale skin was now almost white, how she felt as smooth as porcelain., how her eyesight was so enhanced. She thought back to what had happened earlier…the pain…..and the strange drink….

A vicious snarl ripped through Hermione's chest. She whirled around and grabbed the man by the throat, almost grinning in satisfaction that she could see cracks forming.

"You turned me…into a vampire?" She said in a deadly whisper. When the man remained silent, she threw him to the ground and growled in frustration.

"Who are you?" She asked again reaching into the back pocket of her jeans and pulling out her wand. The girl took a tentative step forward, her hands held out in front of her.

"I'm Charlotte," she said "and this," she pointed to the shorter of the two men. "Is my husband Peter. It's nice to meet you."

"And I'm Jasper. Jasper Whitlock." This time he was standing right behind her. She turned around and backed up so that she was facing all three at once.

"What happened? I was in Malfoy Manner and Bellatrix…..I need to find Harry and Ron." The look on her face was almost desperate and it nearly broke Charlottes heart.

"Darlin', I will send Charlotte and Peter to go and look for your friends. But right now we need to focus on you. Get you better fed. What do your friends look like?" Jasper Said.

"Well, Harry has black hair, and he is very tall. He wears thin round glasses and has green eyes. He also has a lighting shaped scar on his forehead. Ron, has fiery red hair and blue eyes. He's much taller than Harry, and bulkier too. Oh, and he's covered in freckles. Here," She pulled a locket from around her neck and opened it, showing the pictures of her two friends. Jasper jerked his head; Peter and Charlotte nodded, and took of running.

Jasper expected her to freak out at the sight of them running at super sonic speed, but assumed that since she knew vampires existed she also knew about their little abilities.

"What's your name?" He asked finally, desperate to know.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger." and he thought it was the most wonderful name in the world.


	4. knowing Hermione

A/N: Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Love to everyone! And sorry for the long wait!

Disclaimer: Me no own..

Jasper POV

"Now, this is going to be one of the most important questions: What do you want to hunt, humans or animals?"Jasper asked. They were still in the middle of the secluded forest. There was barely any light coming from between the trees, and the woods were eerily quiet.

"You mean I have a choice?" She asked. She was shocked. At Hogwarts they had always been taught that a vampire's soul purpose in life was to kill people, and get as much blood as they could. She never knew that they, she, could chose differently.

"Of course. Not many prefer the animal, or vegetarian diet. But that's only because it's not as filling. You have to hunt more than you would for humans, and it can be hard to find an animal that can quench your thirst."

"Well, what was the blood that you gave me earlier?" She was afraid to ask. Hermione was a good soul and didn't want to hurt anyone.

"Human blood. But we got it from a blood bank so no one was killed."

"Well, if you could teach me, I think I would want to be an animal drinker."

"That's great darlin'," Jasper gave her a toothy smile. "I'll need to go ahead and teach you how to hunt."

"But isn't it instinct, to just hunt?" She was confused. Vampires were made to kill, why would they have to practice something that is programed into them?

"Normally, yes. But, because you are hunting animals instead of humans, it's going to be a little harder to get the hang of it. Mostly you will need to work on controlling your sharp canines are only present when you are about to feed, and they're not going to recognize animals as food just yet. " he grabbed her hand. "Come along and I'll show you." She nodded and stood up, following Jasper deeper into the forest.

"Now, first all you need to do is close your eyes. Listen to all the sounds around. Do you hear?" She listened carefully, until she heard a faint snorting sound. "Smell that?" she sniffed the air, before finally picking up on a sweet, musky smell coming from the east. "Run for it." and she was off, running as fast her lightning speed would allow her. She peeked around the trees, her keen sight quickly locating the large buck. She slowly crept closer to the deer, before finally pouncing on it. She held it down as she tried to make her canines extract. After a short second she was able to quickly pierce the deer's neck.

The animal blood was not as sweet as the human blood from earlier, but it was sweet nonetheless. If she had to compare it to normal food, she could only think of strawberries dipped in chocolate.

When Hermione realized that no more blood was flowing to her lips she dropped the buck's lifeless body.

"Very good, especially for your first kill." Jasper complemented her. She was covered in blood now, it being her first time some of it had dribbled out, and Jasper hated to admit that he found the sight extremely erotic.

"Is it bad that I'm still hungry?" Hermione asked as she approached him. He let out a small chuckle, before taking her hand and shaking his head.

"Not at all."

Peter POV

Peter and Charlotte had a very strong feeling about where Hermione's friends were, too bad that that place was crawling with those stick wiggling people, and that those people wanted to kill them.

"What are we gonna' do?We sure as hell can't get past those magic people, and there's no way to sneak inside." Peter nearly growled every word. He was so angry! He wanted to help the Major, and the way to help him was to help his mate. But it couldn't do a damn thing!

"It's okay honey, we'll figure this out together. Don't you worry none." Charlotte's hands cupped both of his cheeks, and rubbed gently. The tension in his body melted at the touch of his mate, and he let out a small sigh.

"Thank you," He murmured, before placing a soft kiss to her nose. "Now let's go and kick some ass."

Hermione POV

"Sorry I ate so much," Hermione apologized. She was sitting on the leaf covered ground with her legs crossed in front of her, and Jasper was sitting by her side, a content look on his face.

"It's nothing you should be ashamed of, all newborns are blood crazy at first." He had said it in such an off handed way, that she wondered how he knew all this stuff. "Well, tell me more about you."

Hermione thought for a minute, not sure where to start. "Well, My name is Hermione Jean Granger, I am 18 years old, I attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have 12 O.W.L.S. My two best friends in the world, my family really, are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. I am an only child, and I have a cat named Crookshanks." Hermione finished. Jasper was staring at her, a huge smile on his face. Although he was happy that she had shared so much with him, he was a little upset. He had noticed the way her voice had wavered a bit at the mention of her best friends and felt a twinge of sadness that his mate was hurting.

"Thank you for sharing so much with me, and don't you worry about your friends, Peter and Char will find them, I'm sure of it." Her only response was a small smile, that didn't quite reach her eyes.

A/N: Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you all liked the chapter, and pretty please with a cherry on top review!


	5. A Waste

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait! I have been so busy! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Me no own

"What happened right before I was turned? I really don't remember much," Hermione said. She was sitting cross legged in the ground beside the lake. She was wearing one if Jasper's extra t-shirts, as she washed her own cloths in the clean water.

Jasper wasn't sure whether or not he should tell her. He knew that she had a right to know, but if he could keep her from feeling even more pain than this was already going to cause her, then he would happily keep her torture a secret.

"Well," He started carefully, "What's the last thing you remember?"

She crinkled her brow in concentration, trying hard to reconjure the memories. "I was in Malfoy Manor, and Harry and Ron were taken away. Down to the dungeons. Bellatrix said that she was going to get the information out of me no matter what. The rest is very fuzzy, and I can't make anything out." Jasper almost gave out a relieved sigh, until he felt the sadness coming off of his mate.

"I hate the thought of Harry and ron there alone. If I had stayed, maybe I could have done something for them." He immediately sent her as much reassurance as he could. He came and sat beside her, putting his arm over her shoulders.

"Darlin', when we got there." He paused, still struggling on what was the right choice. Of Course he wanted to save her from any pain he could, but she also deserved to know the truth. "You were being tortured by the woman you call Bellatrix. By the time I finally saved you, you had lost too much blood. You were going to die. And I couldn't let that happen. You understand, right darlin'?" All of a sudden he felt extremely vulnerable. She had never asked him why he had changed her, and he didn't want her to be angry with his decision.

"I can't say that I understand, but then again, I don't know what I would have done in your position either." She looked at him with her golden eyes, and it was like she was looking at him for the first time. She gave out a little gasp and her eyes widened. "Jasper," She whisperd.

"Yes?" He looked at her eagerly, hoping that she was starting to feel the mating bond as well.

She blinked rapidly before giving a soft shake of her head and saying "Nothing." She got up to walk towards their tent and he gently probed her feelings. He grinned happily when he felt attraction and a hint of love.

Just as he stood to follow her, a wispy wolf ran past him. He instantly followed it, ready to take down any threats. It stopped in front of Hermione. He crouched down, ready to strike, but she held up her hand and said "stop."

Suddenly a clearly worried voice came through the animal. "Hermione, Harry and Ron are safe. We're very worried about you. Please respond if you can." The wolf vanished and a small hiccup escaped his mate.

"They're alive! Oh Jasper!" She jumped into his arms and he felt at home. He wound his arms around her waist and took in her scent. He almost let out a whine when she pulled away. "We have to tell Peter and Charlotte. Do you have a way to reach them?" He pulled out his phone and Peter answered on the first ring.

"What's up Major?"

"Hermione was just contacted. She has confirmation that her friends are safe."

"You couldn't have told us that earlier? We've just snuck to the other side of the you have any idea how many peacocks we had to drain? They tasted awful."

"Well you can head back now. I expect to see you soon." Jasper hung up quickly, and turned to see Hermione talking into her wand.

"Remus, I'm safe. I'll come to the order as soon as I can. Protect Harry and Ron." A wispy otter was released out of the tip of her wand and ran in the direction the wolf had come from.

"What is that Hermione?" Jasper asked.

"It's a patronus. The order uses them to communicate. It's a lot easier than using owls, because a patronus can only talk to it's intended target, and no one can fake another person's animal. I just hope that Remus is keeping a good eye on the boys."

"Who's Remus?"

"He was my professor in third year, but now he's a member of the order, and a soon to be father." Hermione said, a small smile on her face.

Just as Jasper was going to attempt to dig a bit deeper into Hermione's life, the scent of an unknown vampire came rushing into his nose and he took a defensive stance in front of his mate.

A tall man with a thick build and dark black hair came out of the thrush. Jasper gave out a warning growl, but before he could do anything, Hermione stepped around him and headed towards the mysterious creature. He quickly grabbed her upper arm.

"Hermione get back here!" He hissed. She shoved him away and stared at the other vampire in surprise.

"V-Viktor?"

"It is wonderful to see you again Hermy-oh-ninny. And, might I say: Immorality suits you."

A/N: Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! PLease Review! Love to all!


End file.
